


Baby it's not cold outside, so get out

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Kylux Holiday fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Kylux, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: Hux is trying to kick his boyfriend out but it backfires on him and he realizes that he's actually in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of the title because it's such a kylux thing and I had to write something and slap that title to it.
> 
> So here you go!

Kylo yawns and stretches his arms, he can barely think anymore, Hux is sitting in front of him on the couch, his glasses that make him look even hotter on his face. He stares for a few moments.

“What?” Hux snaps at him not even looking up from his laptop, he must have felt his gaze.

“Nothing” He says, shrugging, “maybe we should take a break or something, it’s been almost three hours”

“I’m fine, if you want to take a break take five minutes I have to finish this, tonight” Hux says.

“Five minutes, how generous of you” Kylo says and flops on his back on the floor.

Hux doesn’t even acknowledge him.

Kylo tries not to think at how domestic they look right now, finishing homework together, sitting in silence. He tries ignoring how much he feels at peace at the moment even if this project is kicking his ass, he feels good sitting there on the floor in Hux’s living room studying with him, feeling warm.

“Do you have something to eat? I’m really hungry” Kylo says.

Hux looks up from his laptop, eyebrows furrowed.

“We just ate, Ren” Hux says.

“That was like two hours ago, I’m hungry again” Kylo says.

“Seriously? I don’t know just go and raid the fridge like you usually do” Hux says.

“Good idea” He says and gets up heading right to the kitchen.

Hux’s place is bigger than Kylo’s and he doesn’t have any roommates that’s why they always end up here.

He makes himself a sandwich and comes back to the living room, placing his plate on the table and taking his place back on the floor.

“You want a piece of the sandwich?” He asks Hux.

“No, thank you eating distracts me” Hux says sighing, he looks tired. He should probably take a break but he’s too stubborn and once he has something in his head he has to finish it.

“It’s getting a little late. Can I spend the night here?” Kylo asks.

“No” Hux says.

“That was rude” Kylo says.

“I don’t have time for sex right now Kylo, if you’re finished leave I still have work to do” Hux says.

“But baby it’s cold outside” Kylo says smirking, Hux glares at him.

“No, it’s not, get out” Hux says.

“But I’d rather stay here with you and keep warm” Kylo says, inching closer to Hux.

“Ren, I’m serious stop it, I must finish this” Hux says.

“You’ve been at it for hours” Kylo says.

“If you’re going to keep distracting me, I’m going to have to throw you out” Hux says.

“I wouldn’t put it past you” Kylo says but he stays where he is.

“Stop staring” Hux snaps at him.

“I can’t help it, you look so cute in your glasses” Kylo says inching closer to Hux and sitting next to him on the couch.

“I’m not cute and stop distracting me, I know what you’re trying to do Ren.” Hux says.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Kylo says.

Hux turns and glares at him, Kylo grins at him and leans in to kiss him, it’s just a little peck but Hux expression changes a little, he’s still frowning but his eyes are on Kylo’s lips when he leans back a little.

“No” Hux says and shakes his head “I have to finish this. Get out” Hux says.

“I’m not getting out, it’s raining like crazy tonight. I’d drown. Would you like me to drown?” Kylo says.

“Stop being so dramatic” Hux says.

“But I’m a drama queen as you like to remind me of that all the time, being dramatic is what I do” Kylo says.

Hux rolls his eyes at him and goes back to his work ignoring him. Kylo huffs and lays back on the couch.

“Do you want me to make you some tea or something” Kylo asks after a few minutes. He jumps back in surprise when Hux slams his laptop shut and gets up, looking down at him and crossing his arms.

“Are you going to stay here all night and annoy me?” Hux says.

Kylo just shrugs.

“Why do I even put up with you?” Hux says sighing.

“Because you love me” Kylo says and then slaps a hand over his mouth and his eyes widen because they have never said those three words before and it just slipped and Hux is frozen in front of him, mouth hanging open, his arms have fallen from his chest and are just hanging loosely on his sides.

“I..just…you know…it’s just…” Kylo stammers. What is he supposed to say now? He’s pretty sure that Hux is actually going to throw him out and break up with him now.

Hux closes his mouth turns around and heads to his bedroom and closes the door.

“Huh?” Kylo says out loud to no one.

Hux is very, very hard to read. So, Kylo has no idea what that reaction means. He stays there on the couch trying to wrap his head around what just happened, then he takes a deep breath and gets up.

He knocks on the bedroom door.

“Hux?” He says.

No answer.

“Hux? Can I come in?” Kylo says.

Still, no answer.

“I’m coming in” He says, he’s not going to let the situation go.

He doesn’t want to break up with Hux. Kylo already admitted to himself last week that he was in love with Hux. It just happened one morning, last Tuesday to be exact. He was spending the night at Hux and for once he woke up before him.

Hux was sleeping on his side facing him, Kylo couldn’t help but stare at him. His hair was messed up from sleep and from last night and Kylo without thinking extended his hand to touch Hux’s hair. Just before he could have touched it, he stopped. He realized that he was smiling down at Hux and that his heart was growing ten times over.

He stopped breathing, took his hand away and got out of bed, searching for his clothe and got out of Hux’s apartment all the time panicking because he was in love with Hux.

He’s never been in love before but he knew at that moment that he was in love and that he never wanted to let go of Hux. He panicked and ran out of the apartment.

He pushes the door to Hux’s room open, he sees Hux sitting at the end of his bed, staring at the carpet. He doesn’t look up when Kylo comes in and doesn’t even move when Kylo sits next to him.

Kylo doesn’t know what to say.

“Why did you say that?” Hux asks.

“I don’t know, it just came out” Kylo says.

“Oh” Hux says and goes back to being silent.

“I’m sorry, it just came out, please don’t break up with me” Kylo says pleading.

Hux turns his head slowly, eyebrows drawn together.

“Why would I break up with you?” Hux says.

There’s a million reasons why Hux would break up with him. Kylo is not an easy man to love but he can’t say them out loud, he feels like if he talks he might start crying.  He just shrugs and avoid Hux’s eyes.

“I just realized something” Hux says.

Kylo can see him fidgeting.

“What?” He asks. Please don’t say that you don’t want to ever see me again Kylo thinks.

“I think that I do” Hux says.

“What? I don’t understand?” Kylo says.

Hux gives him a look, with so many emotions in it, scared, annoyed, anxious and hopeful?

Kylo understands now and his heart does a little jump, he tries not to get his hopes up.

“You love me?” Kylo whispers.

Hux nods his head and says “I do”

“Oh” Kylo says, he wants to get up and start jumping around the room screaming that Hux loves him.

“And do you…” Hux says.

“Love you?” Kylo finishes his sentence,

“Yes” Hux says.

“Yes, I do” Kylo says smiling.

“Really?” Hux says. Kylo is offended at how surprised he sounds.

“Of course, why would I lie about that?” He says, voice rising a little.

“I’m not an easy man to love” Hux says.

“Neither am I” Kylo says.

He takes Hux’s hand and kisses it.

“Now that you love me, does it mean that I can stay here tonight?” Kylo says grinning.

Hux hits him in the shoulder “No” Hux says face serious again “I have a deadline”, then he gets up and leaves the room going back to the living room.

Kylo is speechless. He follows Hux.

“But you love me” Kylo says.

“I know, I just told you like five minutes ago” Hux says.

“Why can’t I stay? It’s so cold outside and you’re so warm” Kylo says pouting and making his best puppy eyes face.

“You’ll be fine” Hux says.

“But I love you” Kylo says.

“I know you just told me like five minutes ago” Hux says and his mouth turns up into a smile that reaches his eyes and Kylo has never seen that expression on Hux’s face before. He wants to see this expression for the rest of his life. It’s too soon to think about that.

Something in his expression must have given him away.

“I guess you can stay, it is cold outside” Hux says.

“I love you, pumpkin” Kylo says.

“Use that nickname again and I’ll kick you out” Hux says.

“You love it” Kylo says.

“I love you” Hux says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
